The Neji Lee Drabbles
by Strawberry L
Summary: A series of drabbles focused on Neji and Lee. Mostly cute shounenai fluff. All contain NejiLee and some also have mild SasuNaru.
1. Truth or Dare

Title: The Neji Lee Drabbles

By: Strawberry L

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Neji/Lee, occasional hints of Sasuke/Naruto and whatever else strikes me

Rating: PG-13 for now

Warnings: Um... shounen-ai. boy x boy kissing and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and even if I did it wouldn't be much different. They put loads of shounen-ai in that show as is. Hehehehe.

Notes: This is meant to be a set of drabbles, all involving Neji and Lee in a romantic relationship. Not all of the drabbles will relate to each other. There isn't going to be an ongoing storyline. Some of them might be longer, or angstier or... dunno. My point is they're all different and usually focused around different ideas or snippets of conversations I imagine them having. If there is a theme you'd like me to write involving them please leave the idea for me in a review and I'll be sure to write it for you! I have no idea how many of these I'll be turning out, but I hope it can just be a fun passtime for me over the next few weeks. Please review and tell me how I'm doing and how I can do better!

* * *

Drabble One: Truth or Dare

It was mid-December while hanging off one of his arms that I first smiled, like really wholely smiled. Neji told me it lit up my whole face when I smiled like that. The best I ever managed to get out of him was a small quirk of his lips. It wasn't much, but when you knew Neji as well as I did, it was noticable. Even more noticable was the slight pink huge to his cheeks. He blew it of as cold wheather but I knew better. I saw the way he felt every time he looked at me.

It was around then that other people starting noticing too. Sasuke just rasied his eyes at us passing in the streets one day. I had had Neji's hand in mine while we were out sweets shopping. He never said anything about it, but he knew from then on. I'm sure there were others who'd seen us together. Gai-sensei had come by my house one morning when Neji answered the door in his boxers. He had simply grinned, given me a thumbs up and told me whatever it was could wait until tomorrow.

By the time the yearly holiday party rolled around, rumors were rampant in Konoha about us. Most everyone who didn't know it was the truth thought it was some kind of joke. So, naturally, the bounds of our relationship were finally exposed during a game of truth or dare. Shikamaru had asked Neji truth or dare, andNeji, always one for a challenge, had picked dare.

Shikamaru grinned and said, "I dare you to kiss your boyfriend." I think he expected Neji to protest or to flat out deny he was involved with anyone, let alone another guy. Let alone Rock Lee. But Neji just shrugged and leaned towards me. Using his free hand he turned my face towards his and leaned in to graze his lips against mine gently. We gravitated towards each other naturally, his hand gently resting on my thigh and mine on his shoulder. After a few seconds he slipped his tounge in my mouth, roaming around gently and putting on just a little bit of a show. I could tell he was having fun with this more than anything else, which resulted in my laughing while he was still kissing me. He pulled away so I could collect some air.

"That was too easy." Neji sighed,feighning annoyance. I punched him in the arm, very much self concious and very much aware of the attention we had attracted. Just about everyone was staring, save Sasuke who looked bored. No one really needed to ask after that display.

"Sasuke, truth or dare." Neji asked.

"Truth."

"Why do you keep starring at Naruto's ass?" Neji drawled, his eyes sparkly with mischief.

The party had ended up being an eye opener for quite a few people to say the least. Looking around at the faces of my friends who knew and accepted me I smiled once more as I entertwined my fingers with Neji's.

End.

A.C. - Reviews are love!!


	2. Angel

Drabble Two: Angel

Christmastime was always the best and decorating just happened to be the best part. Lee liked to decorate everything in his house, inside and out. Outside was lit up with lights in every tree and along every possible part of the house it was possible to hang lights from. Most would call Lee's lighting excessive at best. Inside, mistletoe, wreaths, and even cocktail napkins were strewn about as he was begining his inside display of holiday spirit. Caught in the middle of all this towards the end of his day off, he decided he should share some cheer with Neji. He highly doubted the boy had much of anything decorated.

He was pleasantly surprised however, to find that Neji had errected a Christmas tree. It was a small tree, only about 5 feet in height, and it had been decorated quite simply. A single string of white lights and candy canes made up most of the decorations on the tree. The only other thing was a small Rock Lee plushie perched on the very top of the tree. When Lee saw this he was a bit confused.

"Neji, why is there a plushie of me on top of your tree? You're supposed to put stars and angels on the tops of Christmas trees."

"But you're my angel." Neji had said, and sealed his statement with a kiss.

Owari.


	3. Hospital

Drabble Three: Hospital

Neji was visitng Lee in the hospital again. He was used to the smell of it now, used to the nurses who greeted him with admiration on their faces, used to the strict visiting hours. But he had never gotten used to look of sadness that graced Lee's face when anyone mentioned the boy's health.

He didn't want Lee to try and accept what had happened. He wanted Lee to overcome it. And he wanted to help.

Today Neji had brought along something he thought would help.

Lee was sitting in his hospital bed, wearing his hospital clothes and looking out of his large hospital window as usual. Neji hated hospitals.

Lee's face brightened when he saw Neji come in. He liked visitors, but he especially liked when Neji took time to come visit him. He was surprised his team mate came as often as he did. Lee never really thought Neji had cared that much.

Neji entered the room and put the small cactus ha had brought for the boy next to his bed. It was a small plant, and it barely classified as flowers, but it had come from Neji and Lee loved it.

"A cactus?" Lee questioned, feeling his stomach do little happy flips.

"Ah."

"Why a cactus?"

"I thought you'd like some flowers. And cacti don't need lots of attention, but they're strong. It reminded me of you."

"I don't need attention?" Lee looked a but put out by this. Neji shook his head and scooted closer to the boys bed.

"You misunderstand. I'm saying your strong." Neji whispered.

Lee looked like he wanted to cry, in a happy sort of way. "Thank you."

Neji sat down, but not in his usual place. Now he sat on the edge of Lee's bed very close to the boy. Gently, he pushed Lee's shoulders back so that he was forced to lay down and pinned the ninjas hands above his head, all the while being mindful of Lee's arm.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

Neji never bothered to respond verbally.

Owari.

Fwahaha! Thanks so much to Lady-Frisselle and Dejiko Mew Mew for reviewing! You guys rock! On a sidenote, I've decided the lucky number is 25, so I need loads more theme suggestions! Please send me some and I'll love you forever... and then write them!


	4. Rainbow Nerds

This drabble is for Dejiko Mew Mew, who gave me rainbow nerds as a theme. I think this is my favorite drabble so far. It came out better than I had planned. I hope everyone likes it!

And thanks so much to Lady-Frisselle, auroro90, Nico-chan, and the anonymous for your reviews! You guys are awsome! This ia another sugary sweet drabble, but I promise you angst next time!

* * *

**Drabble Four: Rainbow Nerds**

* * *

Neji had never really had an intense liking for any one thing. He didn't have a favorite food. He wasn't partial to a certain colour. He never cooed at puppies.

Needless to say, he was surprised to find himself craving sweets, and not just any sweets. Rainbow nerds. So he'd bought them, seeing no real reason to deny himself the sugary goodness.

Lee had always loved nerds. They were like sunshine in a box in his opinion, all sweet and crunchy and perfectly delicious. He was ecstatic when Neji showed up to training carrying a box one morning and had enquired as to whether or not he could have some.

Neji was surprised Lee even knew what nerds were. He certaintly didn't know the entire market of sweets, so it was weird to him that someone had known his particular sweet. He figured they must just both like the same sweet. And Neji saw no reason to deny Lee the sugary goodness when it was obvious the boy must have felt the same strange desire to have the small colourful candies, so he had offered his box to Lee.

"I love nerds!" Lee exclaimed as he took the box and poured himself a handful. And Neji watched him, watched his eyes take in the bright colours, watched the way Lee threw them all into his mouth at once. He liked watching Lee. He liked the way Lee could let himself be excited over something as small as rainbow nerds.

"I love you."

Lee froze, his eyes locking with Neji's. He looked confused, and Neji just let himself smile about it as he leaned in and kissed Lee. He thought Lee tasted like rainbow nerds and sunshine and something that was just Lee. He loved that taste.

Neji brought a box of nerds again the next morning and was pleased to find that Lee had brought one too.

Owari.


	5. First Choice

A big hug to everyone who has reviewed! You guys rock! I promise I'll be more specific in my reviewer responses next time, but I'm trying to pack and move out of my dorm tonight. ;

* * *

**Drabble Five: First Choice**

* * *

Neji loves Lee more than anyone. Lee is Neji's First choice.

Lee loves Neji more than anyone. Neji is Lee's First choice.

Tenten kissed Neji when Lee was looking. She told Neji she loves him and she told Lee that Neji said he loved her too.

Lee kissed Shikamaru when Neji was looking. He thought that if he couldn't have Neji, at least Neji could be happy. And he knew he was Shikamaru's First choice.

Neji finally did tell Tenten he loved her, but he knew he didn't mean it.

And so each thought the other was happy and contented themselves with second choice.

Because not everyone can have First choice.

Owari.


	6. Surgery

This drabble is for Lady-Frisselle who requested a theme based of the aftermath of Lee's surgery. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Drabble Six: Surgery**

* * *

Neji's POV

The doctors had said that Lee would have a full recovery after his surgery, but I had never seen the boy look worse. He looked fragile and weak and all of those other horrible things I had always called him. It hurt to see my words come true.

I wanted to be able to hold him and tell him everything would be ok. All I could do was take his hand in mine and try to not jar his body in any way. He knew what I was trying to say, and he would try and smile for me. He was always trying to be strong for everyone else.

"I'm here for you now, Lee."

He couldn't smile when I said that, but he let himself cry and I understood.

We would get through this.

Owari.


	7. Misteltoe

Drabble Seven: Mistletoe

Lee blushed as he held out the small oddly shaped parcel. He didn't know why he bothered to wrap something so small and silly, but he had. Scrawled across the top in sloppy handwriting, the name Neji was obvious.

There was no mistake, even though Neji couldn't begin to fathom why Lee had brought him a present. He had figured Lee would've brought something for Tenten or Gai-sensei instead, but he couldn't deny it was his name on the package.

"Are you going to open it?" Lee asked timidly.

Neji figured he might as well. Slowly and carefully, because the contents were quite light and probably fragile, Neji peeled back the wrapping to reveal a small bunch of mistletoe.

He spared a glance at Lee's face, which had turned bright red.

"You could have just said something you know."

Neji was surprised to find Lee kissing him. The kiss was awkward and involved a lot of fumbling before Lee managed to find the perfect way to bring his hands around Neji's neck.

Neji didn't fumble at all as he found the perfect way to get his hand up Lee's shirt. This elicited a squeak from the smaller boy who quickly pulled away.

"Did you just grope me?" he accused. Despite his tone, he could barely keep himself from smiling.

"Come over for dinner. How's eight o'clock?"

Lee could only nod dumbly as Neji waved and headed off in his own direction.

At home, Neji went straight to his room and hung the mistletoe above his bed. He hoped to get good use out of it later.

Owari.


End file.
